The Epic War against the Avatar
by Imp Bomber
Summary: The war against the Avatar has gone on for centuries. A young imp searches for his master, Belial, and faces challenges along the way. Belial waits in an ancient dungeon waiting to be awaken. Now in chronological order.
1. Long Journey

The Epic War against the Avatar

Chapter One-Long Journey

The young imp wandered what seemed to be centuries, in search for his master. He had found nothing, and he continued searching. He searched high and low in every land for the neutral Dungeon Heart of red, which carried the Horned Reaper's face upon it. He searched forever, day and night, in desperate to find his beloved master Dungeon Keeper.

The imp's journey was coming to a close, as there were a few more lands to search. He could not remember where he was, all that the Dungeon Keeper had done, was use the last of his magic to send the imp away, his final words was all the imp had, "I'll be waiting for you."

The imp carried his bag with many things, but the most prized possession he had, he left outside the bag. The moments, and memories he shared with the Dungeon Keeper. The Dungeon Keeper was the only one he had, and he spent his time in his dungeon from beginning to end in every land. There were other imps he shared at hand, but they all met their end by the Avatar's mightiest of knights. The lone imp had no reason by default standards of why he served the Dungeon Keeper, as the Dungeon Keeper burned the claim he had on the imp. The imp had absolute freedom; his reason to go after the Dungeon Keeper was his own, personal reason.

The name of his Dungeon Keeper wasn't well known, yet it wasn't unknown. The name was barely worthy to serve the Dungeon Keeper, in the imp's mind. Yet the name, Belial, was what he remembered.

In the bag the imp carried gold, a large broken fingernail, a magical potion, a cloak with a hood, as well as a sword, and a mace. The gold he had he was allowed to keep from his days of mining. The fingernail belonged to the Dungeon Keeper's Hand of Evil. A powerful warlock gave the magical potion to the imp. The cloak was to keep the imp warm. The sword and mace were both gifts to the imp to be able to defend himself.

The imp knew when he had found the Dungeon Keeper he would need something to awaken him if he had fallen. The imp had no idea what it was, but he was sure there was no need for its retrieval.

The imp currently wanders in the land of Woodly Rhyme. He scurries across the water, lost in memory and location. He eventually came across a large fortress in the water, and wonders what could be inside. He runs around it wildly looking for an entrance. He finds three, and they all look almost exactly the same. He wanders from entrance to entrance wondering which to choose, but then while looking at the entrance between the other two, the door opens. A dwarf emerges from within the fortress, and sees the imp. The imp stares frightened, as he did not have the strength to take on the dwarf with a chance of victory as he had in Elf's Dance. The dwarf was interested in the imp, as he had never seen an imp but only trolls and warlocks. Then the dwarf came to his senses and chased after the imp. The imp ran as an instant reaction, his face and mind full of fear. The dwarf's small feet pounded into the ground splashing water in his face. Even being tired the imp still was going faster than the dwarf, and so was his heartbeat. The dwarf realized this, and prepared to throw his axe. The imp had run into a narrow watery tunnel, and then heard the dwarf's voice as he threw the axe when they were coming to a turn. The imp went through the turn, and dodged the dwarf's axe by inches. The imp ran off as quickly as he could, and realized the splashes of water behind him stopped, and he knew he was no longer followed.

The imp then stops for a rest, and began to lie against an earth wall in the water. Suddenly large splashes of water came from ahead of the river passage where the imp was heading. The imp quickly jumped, and prepared to run again.

A large fat red beast came from the darkness of the tunnel, his face barely visible. Yet the imp knew from his experiences from working for the Dungeon Keeper that it was a bile demon. "Come with me…" he whispered in the lowest possible voice for the imp to hear. The bile demon moved back to where he came from, and the imp knowing not what to do decided to follow the bile demon. The bile demon led the imp to a door that looked like a blue portal, or water with an invisible pebble constantly dropped in. The magic door is what it is. "Stay here… three seconds…" the bile demon whispered. He entered the magic door, and the imp waited. Then he entered the magic door, only for a large boulder to come rolling his away. He was trapped, and the imp could not open the magic door. The imp knew he had been tricked, but he knew he might be able to, if he worked fast enough, fit through the smallest corner the boulder would not occupy and escape his death. Yet as sudden as the boulder trap was triggered, the impenetrable rock across from the magic door suddenly opened up, and a large pair of red hands grabbed the imp and pulled him in.

The imp was inside what appeared to be a shop. There was a workshop nearby, and the red hands that pulled him in belonged to the very same bile demon. The place consisted of three trolls, two bile demons including the one that pulled him in, and a single warlock along with a lone imp. There were other doors going around, and from the design of the walls nearby, the imp knew beyond the doors was a lair, hatchery, and treasury in that order from the entrance to the workshop.

"Welcome!" spoke the warlock in a proud loud voice, "I am Savan, manager of this shop. Do you speak the language of the Dungeon Keepers as I?" "_Me no speak, understand yes,_" spoke the imp in a quiet voice using the imp language. "I see, what is your name?" the warlock asked him. "_Me Pladitz,_" the imp answered calmly. "Were you sent by one of the Dungeon Keepers of this realm?" the warlock asked the imp. "_No,_" the imp answered calmly. "Are you send from a Dungeon Keeper of another land?" the warlock asked. "_No,_" the imp answered, speaking just as calm. "I see… why are you here?" the warlock asked the imp curiously, "Surely you have some purpose of being here as of why you ran around the hero castle once, then moved from each entrance seven times before coming here and following the bile demon, Kelso, here." "_Me look for Dungeon Heart of master. Me master waiting. Me come here, search for Dungeon Keeper. Me find old fortress, me wonder what inside. Me not sure, me not know what door lead to. Dwarf come from door, chase Pladitz, me run. Dwarf chase me, me tired, me rest. Bile demon come, tell Pladitz follow him, me follow. Me end up here,_" the imp answered with a long speech, shortened by his incorrect language. "I see… do you know where the Dungeon Keeper whom is your master is located?" the warlock asked. "_Long story, me try short,_" the imp answered.


	2. The Imp’s Tale

The Epic War against the Avatar

Chapter Two-The Imp's Tale

The imp began telling a 'short' version of his and Belial's history together. He told from the first day he met him, to what happened with his final visit.

It was his first time being a real Dungeon Keeper, and he had chosen to go to Flowerhat.

In the south was where the gold and gem rocks were as well as portals and earth for building space. The area was shaped like an oval, covering the entire southern part of the land. There were three Dungeon Hearts in the land, and they all were in the south: One in the east, one in the west, and one between the two. The advantage of the middle Dungeon Keeper was a better gold supply as he had three gem rocks instead of two like the neighboring keepers. There was a small area already dug out that connected the south to the north. In the north stood lava. The lava carried over through the northern area, which was equal size to the southern. Surrounded by the lava stood the hero fortress. Beyond the hero fortress is where they kept secret items and stranded captured creatures.

During Belial's first visit, he ended up taking place of the inactive Dungeon Heart in the east. Already had there been the western and middle keeper. They were at war with each other, and the heroes waited for the outcome. Yet they were all so distracted with each other, that they hadn't realized the presence of Belial in the east. The eastern keeper was a green keeper, and the middle was an orange keeper.

The orange keeper attacked the cornered green keeper. The green keeper resisted greatly. It was a battle right in green's barracks. Several dragons, warlocks, and orcs were attacking green, all of high levels of training. Green reacted by placing several strong bile demons up front, while he backed them up with vampires and wizards that he had converted from the heroes. Aside the bile demons were skeletons, all with the ability to control lightning almost at will. Fireballs were fired, harming bile demons and killing skeletons with furious explosions. The dragons were breathing fire that soared across the room. The wizards responded with water and ice spells that destroyed the fire and pinned a dragon against the wall with giant ice shards, killing them. Lightning fried the warlocks dead. The orcs split up and went around the room to attack from the sides. Several vampires saw this, and began to drain the life from the orcs as well as stop them in their traces with powerful slow and paralyze spells. One of the warlocks controlled ice, and was quite the master. He froze the ceiling and created ice spikes from above that rained specifically on the vampires, pinning them to the ground. The bile demons charged forward and met up with the dragons and intoxicated them with gas while the wizards froze them in place. The ice warlock created powerful beam of ice energy that he fired at a single bile demon. The bile demon was frozen to the ground, and the beam cut a hole right through his unhealthy heart killing him. This angered the green keeper, and he cast a powerful bolt of lightning right on the warlock, injuring him greatly. The bile demons smashed the dragons dead, as the orcs were finished off by the few skeletons remaining. The wizards and the vampires that were not pinned to the floor by giant spikes of ice finished the warlocks with powerful ice/fire magic as well as powerful curse spells. Green won this battle, and began to reclaim the land he lost because of invisible imps.

Meanwhile, another battle takes place north of green's barracks. Several warlocks battle on with vampires from orange against green. The vampires are powerful, but there are few of them and they aren't too well trained. The warlocks hold the advantage at number and all are in a fire unit organized by orange. Explosion after explosion occurs, and eventually the vampires are defeated. This was a victory for orange until…

Belial had his dungeon built within the first week containing the lair, hatchery, and treasury. He kept a low profile he mined for gold and built his other rooms, and worked surprisingly quickly. He slowly mined a tunnel reaching the lava. He had been unnoticed. He reached the entrance of the hero fortress. There were surprisingly were no guards. Belial constructed a bridge as quickly as he could, making sure everyone of his creatures pitched in some way. The green and orange Dungeon Keepers were too busy with their own dungeons to notice anything. Within a few hours, Belial had a bridge over the lava that connected to the hero fortress. Then he and his creatures fled behind locked doors that were rigged with traps. The doors were a direct passage to his dungeon, but he made sure no one would enter.

Slowly the imps of the orange keeper got the time to claim the land to the bridge and then the bridge itself. They claimed land of the heroes, and reached a wooden door. They felt the strongest urge to claim the land beyond the door, and broke it down. This attracted the attention of the heroes, and they began to make their way towards the Dungeon Keepers.

It was shortly after orange's victory against green's warlocks that the heroes arrived. Belial watched as the heroes brutally killed the orange Dungeon Keeper. Injured, they were attacked by the green Dungeon Keeper, who expected to see the orange Dungeon Keeper. All hell broke loose, and as the battle went on for ages, Belial sent his imps to claim the land and had his creatures prepare for ambush of the victors over the battle that had occurred. Being injured, the heroes managed to get a slim victory and successfully killed the green keeper.

Lord Darkslain took the final swing at the green dungeon heart. It cracked widely, and light shined among the heroes. A loud scream of a dark male voice of the green dungeon keeper before the Dungeon Heart shattered completely and the soul of the Dungeon Keeper completely died. The pedestal on which the Dungeon Heart remained and so did the rooms. The normal land in which the Dungeon Keeper had owned and saw through vanished. "That was a difficult one… were are only six of us remaining…" Darkslain's voice was weary; he held his sword on a loose grip as he spoke, "Wizard Darin, Monk Adam, see what kind of abilities this Dungeon Keeper owned in the library." "Yes sir," they both replied, and hurried off to the ruins of battle that is the library. "I'm not too familiar with your face young sir… but do you mind taking a look inside the keeper's treasury?" Darkslain spoke to a young thief, "Fill every pocket you have." The thief's eyes were filled with cash, his mind blanked out as he thought of the money he would find; his voice was filled with his own fantasy and greed, "Aye aye, sir…" The thief walked out to find where the treasury was. "Now, you two giants, destroy every room you can, we don't want another Dungeon Keeper to use them," Darkslain told them, and they both replied, "O…kay…"

While they fulfilled their orders, Darkslain lied next to an earth wall, tired from the battle. "No one should still be fighting at my age…" he whispered to himself. "Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you…" whispered a dark warm male voice that echoed around each and every wall. Immediately, Darkslain responded by jumping to his feet, grabbing his sword, and entering his elite fighting stance, "Who's there!? Show yourself coward!!" From a nearby lair, several dragons emerged from the darkness and entered Darkslain's view. Following the dragons were mistresses, and warlocks. "Allow me to congratulate you for killing two Dungeon Keepers… you've done my work for me…" Belial, the dark warm voiced male, spoke rather coldly as his heart was filled with excitement. Darkslain's heart was not, and he backed away against the wall, "Holy sweet Avatar… what treachery is this?" "The treachery of a real Dungeon Keeper…" the words slithered out of Belial's mouth and slid across his dungeon to reach Darkslain's ears, "My, I wonder what will be of your remaining followers? What should I do with them?" Darkslain's voice and mind were corrupted with anger and he stepped forward, "You shall not harm them! I will not allow it! You cannot defeat me!!" Darkslain charged forward, and engaged in a short, yet great battle against Belial's creatures. Yet little did he know it was his last.

It was battles like this the imp told. Belial was a powerful mastermind Dungeon Keeper, who worked coldly against his enemies. He manipulated greatly to gain victory against any enemy. Yet, he strangely was a Dungeon Keeper of comedy. Around his dungeon with his creatures, especially the more likeable ones, he relaxed more and spent a lot of good moments around his creatures. He was a completely different person. Such an interesting tale would be in Wishvale.

The heroes were dead, and it was just the blue keeper and the red keeper. Both Dungeon Keepers were outwitting each other, as if they each had spies. They battled on with each other. The blue keeper was getting the land around Belial, and then had his creatures, mostly dragons, attack like a snake squeezing the life out of an enemy. Belial figured the blue keeper's idea instantly when he saw the creatures coming around, and waited for an ambush and rigged areas with traps. Yet the places he placed gas traps, the blue keeper had bile demons infiltrate. Belial created lava traps but that's where a massive horde of dragons entered. And then Belial sent all his creatures for defense, and they charged shouting the name of their Dungeon Keeper. "For Keeper Phil!!" "For Keeper Belial!!" and then the Dungeon Keepers paused, but the battle did not. The Dungeon Keepers realized who the other was, and laughed that they hadn't figured it out earlier. Quickly each Dungeon Keeper pulled their creatures back and commanded the end of the battle, saying that it was pointless. "What's going on?" the creatures asked their Dungeon Keepers in multiple ways. "Keeper Belial is not the enemy!" Keeper Phil's voice was joyful for a male Dungeon Keeper, "Holy crap, how the hell didn't I see that coming before!?" "Keeper Phil is my friend. I knew him from the Dungeon Keeper's dimension," Belial explained peacefully, "I lost contact with him when we became Dungeon Keepers through…" "Can I still hit this warlock?" one of Belial's trolls asked, slightly annoyed while pointing to one of Keeper Phil's warlocks. "Why?" Belial asked him curiously. "He turned me into a chicken in the start of the fight…" the troll answered. Belial looked at the troll, and then looked at the warlock. "…make it quick…" he whispered. "Hey man, that was back when we were enemies…" the warlock's voice was a stereotype hippie voice. Yet the troll ran after the warlock, and the warlock ran while as fast as he could under robes, "I'm going turn you back into a chicken!" "This was really uncalled for… right Phil?" Belial spoke as he watched the troll in pursuit. "Yeah," was Phil's short answer.

This was the Dungeon Keeper's friend that he talked about. He did speak of another Dungeon Keeper, or that could have been Pladitz's imaginadtion. He could have been referring to the same friend, and maybe he wasn't.


	3. Guidance

The Epic War against the Avatar

Chapter Three-Guidance

"I see… that indeed is interesting…" Savan told Pladitz after listening to his long story. "Is over?" Kelso asked Savan has he begun to wake up, "Long story, not short as tiny imp say it." "Please, feel free to rest in the lair here, I need to speak with Fez," Savan then began to head into the treasury with the troll, Fez. The door was then locked and the imp took a look at the lair.

"What is it Savan?" Fez asked him. "Keeper Belial, I've read about him. He conquered quite a few lands, and had great potential," Savan told Fez, "This imp is looking for his master, keeper Belial. Didn't an imp come in a few weeks ago looking for wood and mention something about his Dungeon Keeper's friend?" "The chances of it being Belial are slim, Savan," Fez leaned against the treasury room, "And besides, what is in it for us if we find Belial? What kind of Dungeon Keeper was he?" "I'm not sure," Savan answered shamefully before and after a pause, "But I do know that he is perhaps a comical Dungeon Keeper from the imp's tale. Though Keeper Wilson is also a comical Dungeon Keeper, and look where's it gotten him. Keeper Seth and Keeper Phil are good at plotting, and they've lived here for years because of it. Yet we can't trust either Dungeon Keeper, and Keeper Wilson can be trusted but he's too weak and we'll end up dead if we are with him." "You're not bringing up the expansion of our store are you?" Fez asked Savan as suddenly as he stopped speaking, "I don't want this to be another long conversation like last time." "Well… just think about it…" Savan's voice was reduced to a mere whisper, "All the money and protection we'll get. We won't have to hide anymore. If Keeper Belial is how he was explained, then he should be trusted as well as being powerful from what I've read. It is worth finding him." "Alright, so let's say we find him," Fez began to stand away from the wall, "How do we know where to look? Pladitz said there were just a few more including this one. We've been here long enough to know no one named Belial is here. We have to check Mirth Shire, a land where no Dungeon Keeper ever came out alive, Skybird Trill, home of the Avatar, and Blaise End, another hellhole we'll never live to see its exit. The only easy way out is Eversmile, but may I remind you that this is according to an imp? He may be wrong." As the troll spoke, his words grew more and more tense. "All we have to do is see if one of these three Dungeon Keepers is the friend of Belial, and then if not, we'll give up. Sound easy? I do know you've been dieing to go on another mission," Savan used a casual voice, which calmed Fez, "Fine… I'll go. Let me guess… the same old?" "Yes," Savan answered calmly in response, "I'll check out Keeper Wilson first, then Keeper Phil. You go investigate Keeper Seth."

Little did they know that Pladitz had been listening, the entire time, and succeeded only to his well ears. Little did he know, that that was exactly what they wanted him to do.

Fez and Savan stepped out of the treasury. "Pladitz, you and Fez here will go meet with Keeper Seth, a green Dungeon Keeper of the south-east," Savan told Pladitz as soon as they found him in the lair, "Now, hurry along. We will find out if any of these Dungeon Keepers is the friend Belial told you about Pladitz."

During the long trip, Fez introduced himself properly, and spoke a bit about himself. Pladitz learned how Fez could speak the language of the imp, read at a basic level, and speak more proper by learning from Savan. He also explained a bit about Savan, who is a warlock who has mastered control over fire. Fez told Pladitz the great things he could and did do with his power over fire.

Eventually they came to a fortified wall own by a green keeper. Nearby was a door. The troll knocked on the door, and an imp answered. "_What you want?_" the imp asked. "_We need to speak to Keeper Seth, we are here to serve him,_" Fez answered calmly. The imp paused, and suddenly his black beady eyes began to turn green, and glowed violently. Fez backed away slightly, but Pladitz was familiar with this. "I am Keeper Seth," the imp spoke suddenly, "What is it do you want from me?" "I have a request to make of you, great Dungeon Keeper Seth," Fez answered smoothly, "May we join your cause?" "Are you neutral?" Seth asked them, "What happened to your Dungeon Keeper?" "Nothing," Fez answered calmly, "We both used to work for Savan of the Material Maintenance shop. Yet we were recently fired because we desired more money but Savan didn't want to pay. We are in search of our old master Dungeon Keeper. His name is Belial. We were going to join him again, but decided to join you instead. We believe one of the Dungeon Keeper's here is friend of Belial, we were wondering if you knew him so we could at least see if he was alive." "Belial…?" Seth repeated, "Yes! I'm the friend! I remember meeting him in Snuggledell, at first it was a battle between us two, but then we allied together to defeat the Lord of the Land. It was great and I befriended him afterwards. Though I lost contact with him a few months ago, what happened to him?" "We don't know… but may we come in to join you? It would be our pleasure…" Fez asked Seth. "Of course," Seth answered simply, "Come inside to test your loyalty."


	4. Friend or Foe?

The Epic War against the Avatar

Chapter Four-Friend or Foe?

The young imp had began working for the new Dungeon Keeper immediately, in strong hope he knew his master. The young imp was wondering if the Dungeon Keeper told the truth or not. But without any other leads, the imp had no other choice but to follow the Dungeon Keeper. Yet he hadn't really learned his name, or remembered it at all. The only one he was sure to trust was his troll friend, he was the only one who could speak the language of the imps.

"_So what are you going to do?_" Fez asked the imp, "_I don't know what it is about that Dungeon Keeper but I just don't like him._" "_Me work, me ask warlock about master,_" Pladitz answered simply. "_I'm going to ask the same, but I've got a bad experience with those damn mages. Savan was cool with it, but those other guys just don't like me cause I'm a troll and they think I can't read. But I can, smarter than any other troll I am,_" Fez told the imp as he leaned against the wall of the lair. The imp then picked up his pickaxe and said, "_Kay, me work._" "_Good luck with that_," the troll then began to lie down in his flower lair as the imp ran off to work, "_You'll need it if my sources are correct…_"

Fez kept everything well for the common life of a troll. He worked in the workshop, on daily. He went off to sleep. And he collected payday every week. Fez was the common troll, and kept attention off of him at all times. Yet he was everything but common, as in his thoughts before he slept he schemed. No one knew about the invisible alarm trap that will sense enemies nearby placed under Fez's flower lair created by himself secretly. He was an above average worker, who managed to sneak an extra wage for his hard work. He often blew the entire extra money on the whore of a dark mistress to amuse him, which made him look like he had normal desires. But he was far from normal.

Fez took a long route to the workshop today. He went to the part of that was exposed to water, and went only when no one saw. He carried a large bag with him; it was Pladitz's borrowed with permission. He went out into the water, knowing no one was watching. He opened the bag, and took out a smaller bag. He set the bag in the water, and pushed it away from the Dungeon, armed with a gas trap to kill any one who would try and retrieve it except the only one who could retrieve it yet would have no reason to: Bile demons. Yet there stood one bile demon ready to take the bag: His name was Kelso.

Inside the small bag were a key, a door handle, several seals, and a lot of iron. The materials needed to make an iron door. But there was also a note inside the bag, with Fez's handwriting: What is going on with the other Dungeon Keepers? And have you gathered any more information on this Dungeon Keeper?

Then Fez headed straight for the workshop. People knew he liked to get his feet wet before he went off to work. It was the best excuse. Fez worked around the wall, alone as he 'liked the privacy'. He wonders around the wall, one wall, his 'favorite wall'. Right on the other side of the wall is water. Fez works creating wooden doors, and a few gas traps.

Let's see, gather the wood, and compress it together, then work it into the right form. Seal it to keep the form and strengthen it. Break a hole for the handle. Place the handle in, and recompress the wood together. An easy process for creating a wooden door, now time for another. _Knock knock knock._ Hmm? A pause, and then _knock_. I'll respond, _knock knock_, no break in between them. A pause, and then, _knock knock knock… knock… knock knock knock_.

Fez responded calmly with each of his own knocks, and then he 'wondered' over to a very specific corner where the walls are the thinnest. He created a wooden door, and then spoke sarcastically, "Yay, done with another one…" Then Fez's voice lost sarcasm and he said, "At least there is no one around to bother me." His voice was at the perfect volume; it looked as if he was just talking to himself, yet it was loud enough to allow a specific one to listen outside the wall. "Fez…" whispered the voice of a familiar warlock. "Savan…" Fez whispered back. "Keeper Phil is doing fine, can't say the same about Keeper Wilson. Apparently he killed several samurais and Knight Aryan is taking it personally by sending his forces after Keeper Wilson," Savan explained, "Keeper Wilson did a poor job of creating an army, and is paying the price. Though, I did manage to have a word with Keeper Phil. He and Keeper Belial are good friends; Keeper Seth here has been pulling Pladitz's leg as we both suspected."

Suddenly another troll came nearby to Fez, who reacted quickly causing Savan to freeze, "Will you go shoo elsewhere? This is my corner, I work in privacy!" The other troll growled to himself and headed off. "That's right, it's my land," Fez spoke proudly, indicating to Savan that it was okay to speak again, "…As I was saying… Keeper Phil is the old friend Keeper Belial talked about with Pladitz, not keeper Seth. I'm going to be waiting for you to show up back at the shop with Pladitz, we'll find out where and what happened to Keeper Belial."

Fez was caught off guard, and didn't expect to have to leave, "Wait, Savan!" Fez's voice was a shout, a cry to stop, but it was also a low whisper that no one else heard. Savan heard, but began to leave quickly. With his invisibility ability, Savan was able to meet with Fez outside the dungeon of Seth in the water and speak, as well as leave without worrying about being spotted.

Thanks to Keeper Wilson, Savan no longer had to be careful of samurais, as they were currently guarding the more inner parts of the hero fort, or attacking Keeper Wilson himself. Savan had no troubles, and headed back to his secret shop. There he expected to wait until Seth's next payday for his creatures, knowing Fez's desire to take the chance to run off with extra loot.

Fez had to figure out what he was going to do. He had to explain to Pladitz what's going on, which would be better done outside of the dungeon where Seth can't hear. He also had to figure out how he would pull it off, Seth is a smart one. Fez had only a short time. After all, Payday is tomorrow.


End file.
